Love Between Best Friends
by 14307sora
Summary: Sora and Matt are dating. Tai has loved Sora since they met, and is heartbroken whenever he sees or even hears them flirting with each other. Tai decides to leave and try to move on. However, something he thought would never happen actually happen. Who will stop him? What is this thing he thought would never happened actually did happen? Contains Taiora and Takari.


**WELCOME TO MY FIRST DIGIMON FANFICTION AND MY SECOND FANFICTION OF ALL TIME! HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 1! For your information, this story is Taiora (Tai x Sora).**

**Ages: Tai/Sora/Matt/Mimi: 24**

** Izzy: 23**

** Kari/T.K. (Takeru): 21**

** Joe: 25**

A depressed man by the name of Tai Kamiya, was leaving his hometown for 7 years, or so he thought. He was just finishing a cup of coffee when he heard a familiar voice. This voice is none other than his crush, Sora Takenouchi. He had 2 reasons for is departure of his hometown, Odaiba, Japan. Reason 1 is he is attending college to become a famous soccer player. Reason 2 is to leave the suffering of watching his best friend and his best friend crush just flirting with each other. Now, unlike his Crest of Courage, he had no courage to ask Sora out. That is when Matt jumps in and asks her out instead. Sora said yes, when Tai overheard Matt asking his crush out, it led him into the biggest depression he ever had. For 5 months, he never had eye contact with anyone but his mother, father, sister also known as Kari and her boyfriend T.K.. He decides to put an end to his depression by forgetting everyone but the people he has had contact with for the past 5 months. During the past five months, something Tai never thought would happened actually happened. Sora broke up with Matt. From her point of view, she found Matt starting to become more of a jerk to her. Doing this she try to find another boyfriend, her only thought was Tai.

The day Tai was leaving, Sora went to his apartment. Kari answers the door and Sora asks Kari, "Where's Tai?". Kari had just woken up but she manages to answer, "Oh, Tai left the house back at 5.00a.m.,". "Why?", Sora asks. "Because Tai likes you more than a friend, he is in love with you, he may always flash his jerkish yet awesome grin, but deep inside, he is more than heartbroken, he is lost. Just because you chose Matt over Tai,". What the passage said wasn't true and what Kari said was right. Tai initially asks Sora out way before Matt did, but she rejected. After 10 attempts, she still rejects. Seeing Matt asking her out, she straight away accepts it. She suddenly realises she mistake and asks Kari where Tai went. "To the airport, he's leaving to U.S.A for 7 years. Sora is dumbfounded. She rushes to the airport as quick as a cheetah. "Japan Airlines 623", announces the speakers. "Well, looks like I'm gone and no one will miss me. Not her at least…" Tai thinks.

Sora shouts to Tai. Tai pretends not to hear. Sora shouts again, this time louder. Tai still ignores, about to leave the door. Sora grabs his arm and says "I don't want you to leave! Stay by my side, please!". Tai finally answers back Sora, "I thought you liked Matt, I already am going to leave so le…". Sora interrupted Tai, "I broke up with Matt, I want you now!". Tai decides not to leave and just go home and think about it. Sora is sitting in her bedroom waiting for Tai's answer. Tai remembers, how big his depression was when he was rejected by Sora (Digimon Season 2 Ep 38 A very digi christmas). Tai had waited long enough. He is accepting Sora's request. Sora had waited only for 6 minutes for an answer. It wasn't surprising though, Tai always made his mind up fast. Tai just texted Sora saying "I'll be at your house in 5,". When Tai reaches there, they sit on the couch. Lucky for Sora, she had her own apartment. Tai said, "Here is my answer, I want you to be my mate for life,". Sora started crying the tears of joy.

**4 MONTHS LATER**

Matt heard the news that Tai and Sora are dating. He wants Sora back now. He regretted his jerkish actions. He remembered the last time he acted like a jerk to Sora. It was when Sora had enough. Matt didn't care. He thought he could get any girl he wanted. Until, his songs were getting less popular. That was when he remembered, Sora helped him with all his songs. He didn't want to use her anymore, he wanted her to be happy with him. He called Sora, when Sora answered, Matt pleaded her, "Sora, I know I have been a real jerk to you but please, I want you back, I swear I won't treat you like crap anymore. Sora tells Matt, "It's over, I'm with Tai now. You should've apologised before I got into him. Matt says, "I will do what it takes to be with you! I will even kill Tai if I have to!". This shocks Sora to the max and she replies trying to seem calm, "It'll just make me hate you more. I would find another guy and will have a sadder life. You broke our relationship as a couple, now you are trying to break out friendship. What's next? Trying to become enemies? Think about what you have done. If you calm down we could still be good friends,". Matt hangs up Sora and does what he is told.

Tai and Sora are out for dinner. They went to a famous French restaurant called Allo Paris. Matt still does not tolerate the fact Tai is dating his ex. He decides to break them up, but how so? Matt starts to think, what would Tai do if Sora was dating him. He thought for a long time….


End file.
